


A Halloween Feeding

by neyla9



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyla9/pseuds/neyla9
Summary: One night, Dipper Pines has a nightmare where he is bitten by a vampire. When he awakens the next morning, he finds odd wounds on his neck, and at school, he meets someone who looks exactly like the vampire from his dream. Could all this be a coincidence, or is there something else going on? And if so, what does it have to do with Dipper?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so this way originally going to be uploaded on Halloween, but my grandpa's girlfriend is having a birthday party this weekend, so I'm going to go home to my mom tomorrow so I can be there for the party, and will be back saturday or sunday, which would mean not being able to write that much since my laptop doesn't have a writing program, so I decided to get some done on this so it'd be ready for Halloween, but then I got in the zone and finished it, and decided, "Why not upload it early?", so here it is!
> 
> This story is also loosely based on a novel I read back in like, fourth grade I think. It was called "Vinnie Vampyr" (Vinnie the Vampire) and while it's a long time since I read it, a lot of the things in the book still stand out to me today. Sure the title isn't the best, but there were some moments in that book that I found so fascinating, and this might be my only chance to talk about it, so if you're curious, I'll write a summary of the story in the ending notes so you can see which parts influenced this fic:3
> 
> I was also inspired by Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines, in case anyone has played that gameX3 I won't say what parts inspired me, but anyone who knows about that game will probably be able to spot it

Dipper had no idea why the new transfer student had asked him to the school’s Halloween party; the transfer student was so… captivating, there was no other word for it. He moved with such a grace, talked with such power, looked like a dream, and yet he had asked Dipper.

It was getting late and the last song was playing, a slow one of course. The transfer student held out his hand in a silent invitation for a dance. Dipper looked into his one visible eye, an odd, but utterly gorgeous yellow that Dipper couldn’t stop gazing into. Dipper took his date’s hand, his hand feeling surprisingly cold, and he led Dipper out to the dance floor.

As the two boys were dancing, Dipper could barely kept a coherent thought; all he could do was stare into that yellow eye, his thoughts feeling like clouds of mist quickly evaporating before he could grasp them. Without realizing it, the transfer student was getting closer and closer to Dipper, his cold fingers stroking Dipper’s bare neck. The transfer student bended down, opening his mouth as he got closer to Dipper’s neck.

“Dipper!” Dipper was brought out of his trance-like state by the sound of his sister’s voice. He blinked a couple of times and turned his head to see Mabel, standing in the doorway and looking at him with a worried expression. Dipper looked down and saw that the transfer student’s canines were now long and sharp, ready to bite his neck. Dipper tried to push the transfer student away, but with a quick surge, he jumped forward and bit down on Dipper’s neck.

Dipper nearly screamed at the pain, but then felt the pain ebb away along with his strength, replaced by feelings of helplessness and even tranquility. He was losing blood though, which soon led to him fainting in the transfer student’s arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dipper woke up in his bed, still tired after the nightmare he just had. Ever since the school’s Halloween dance had been announced, Dipper had had a bad feeling about it, but tonight was the first time he had a nightmare about the approaching party.

Dipper sighed and rubbed his neck; it hurt a little this morning, but he shrugged it off, since it wasn’t the first time he had slept in a weird way resulting in his body hurting the next morning.

Dipper exited his room and went into the bathroom, feeling somewhat nauseous this morning, and deciding to just skip breakfast and brush his teeth now. What he saw in the mirror, however, was pretty disturbing; two small wounds on his neck. They weren’t very big, but it did seem odd that he couldn’t remember how they got there. They had to be fresh; they were still bleeding a little.

Dipper pulled out the first aid kit and placed a band-aid on each wound, but he couldn’t stop the feeling of dread in his gut… along with the feeling of being watched.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While Dipper walked to school alongside his sister, he noticed how she kept glancing at his neck.

“What is it, Mabel?” Dipper asked, letting out a small yawn.

“Why are there band-aids on your neck?” Mabel asked, a puzzled look on her face which was quickly replaced by one of mischief. “You trying to cover something?”

“Ugh, I just woke up with some weird wounds on my neck, I dunno,” Dipper shrugged, wanting to shut down the oncoming wave of teasing while he still could.

“You sure it was wounds and not something else?” Mabel grinned playfully.

“No, no it wasn’t,” Dipper insisted and quickened his pace.

Dipper arrived at the school’s front gates, Mabel following close behind. They had talked with one of their friends, an older student called Wendy, about meeting her behind the school that day, so the twins hurried around the school, spotting Wendy talking with someone who was bathed in the shadows of the school.

“Hey Wendy!” Mabel greeted the older girl.

“Hi guys,” Wendy waved them over.

As Dipper got closer to Wendy, he was able to get a better look at the unknown person, and he felt his heart stop in pure shock; it was the guy from his nightmare, no doubt about it! The same pale, flawless skin, soft, blond hair covering half his face, revealing only the one golden eye. He was leaning against the back of the school building, dressed in all black, and staring directly at Dipper.

“Who are you?” Mabel asked the pale boy as she approached him. Dipper followed, his steps more mechanical, like he was fighting hard not to run away.

“My name is Bill,” the boy replied with a smile. “I’ve recently transferred to your school.”

“I saw him standing here when I arrived,” Wendy explained. “And we started talking. I told him about the Halloween party.”

“It sounds like it’s going to be a lot of fun,” Bill added. “I only hope I can find a date in time.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no trouble,” Wendy laughed. “I know a handful of girls who would love to take you. Maybe Mabel will?”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he let out a small gasp; he could not let Mabel to go to the party with Bill. His dream had to have been a premonition about the future, that was the only explanation, and he was not going to let Mabel fall prey to that monster just to save himself.

“Actually,” Bill’s smile widened slightly, revealing his pearly white teeth. “I prefer… male company.”

“Oh,” Wendy blushed slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to presume. Well, I’m sure there are a lot of guys who’d love to take you too. Anyway, I gotta go know; I promised Tambry I’d let her see my notes before class.”

With a small wave, Wendy left, leaving the other three alone.

Mabel looked between Dipper and Bill with a big smile, and generally looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

“I have a thing I need to do too,” Mabel said, biting her lower lip to prevent a laugh from getting out. “I’ll see you later!”

Before Dipper had a chance to get a word in, Mabel had already run around the corner of the school.

“So, Dipper,” Dipper turned his attention back on Bill, who was staring intently at him.

“How do you know my name?” Dipper asked suspiciously and perhaps even a bit fearfully.

“Wendy told me about you,” Bill responded without missing a beat. Dipper doubted that. “I’m sure a… young, handsome boy like yourself already has a date for the party…”

“Uh…” Dipper thought for a moment about lying and saying yes, but he could already tell that would just create even more problems, as Bill would undoubtedly then ask him who. “No, I… I was planning on going alone…”

“Aw, that sounds rather boring,” Bill pouted. “Wouldn’t it be more fun to go with someone?”

Bill began walking towards Dipper in a leisurely pace. Dipper, in response, started backing away from Bill, until he was standing in the sunlight, at which point Bill stopped as well.

“Would you like to go to the party with me?” Bill asked, giving Dipper a flash of his teeth. “I think we would have an… immensely good time…” Bill’s eye glided across Dipper’s body, stopping and resting on Dipper’s neck. Bill’s mouth opened slightly, and the very tip of his tongue glided across his upper lip.

“Uh…” Dipper felt out of breath, his body frozen in fear. “N-no…” he finally managed to stutter.

“Huh?” Bill looked at him in surprise.

“I… I’m not really interested in guys,” Dipper lied. “S-sorry. It’s nothing personal.”

“Oh, no need to apologize,” Bill shook his head. “I guess I’ll just have to find… someone else…”

Bill turned away from Dipper and walked towards the back entrance of the school. Dipper breathed out a sigh of relief once Bill was out of sight.

“Dipper!” Mabel revealed herself from hiding on the other side of the school, and stomped over to Dipper, looking angry. “What the hell was that!? That guy was totally into you! And what was with that ‘not into guys’ stuff? Last I checked, you were pan!”

“Mabel, there’s something seriously wrong with that guy,” Dipper responded. “I saw him in my dreams last night.”

“Oh, did you now?” Mabel calmed down and gave him a knowing smirk.

“Not like that,” Dipper groaned. “It was a nightmare! He was like… a vampire or something, and he bit my neck and drained my blood. Now I wake up, find two weird wounds on my neck, which I don’t even remember how I got, and the guy from my nightmare is in my school!”

“Dipper, every person you see in your dreams is someone you’ve seen in real life,” Mabel replied. “You probably saw him a couple of days ago, forgot it, and then you dreamt about him.”

“Then how do you explain the wounds?” Dipper asked, already feeling the fear creep back into his mind.

“Look,” Mabel sighed. “If it bothers you that much, fine; no one says you have to befriend the guy, or even interact with him, but try to at least act civil, okay?”

“Okay,” Dipper nodded. “Also, I’m going to vampire proof my room.”

Mabel only responded with a face palm and a groan before the twins went to class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as Dipper came home, he got on the computer and researched vampire weaknesses. Garlic was a common weakness, as were holy symbols. Some sources said that vampires could only enter a house they had already been invited into, but that didn’t seem to apply here. Holy water was another common weakness, but Dipper had no idea where to get water blessed by a priest at this time, so he ignored that. Certain types of vampires were burned by silver, other sources said that vampires couldn’t cross a line of salt, and even some saying that vampires were compelled to count things.

Dipper stole some garlic from the kitchen and hung it around his room. Then he took some salt and sprinkled it onto his window and door frame. Finally he went to Mabel’s room to ask for the last item.

“Mabel,” Dipper knocked on her door and was soon greeted by her face. “Do you have a silver necklace, or maybe a crucifix?”

“Why would I have a crucifix?” Mabel frowned. “Are you still trying to protect yourself against this supposed vampire?”

“I don’t care if you think it’s ridiculous,” Dipper folded his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. “I’m scared, Mabel.”

“I’ll look through my things,” Mabel shut the door. About ten minutes later, her door reopened and she threw a necklace at Dipper. “I found a crucifix in my costume chest and put it on one of my necklace chains. The chain is sterling silver, which should be enough to fend off a vampire, if it is weak to silver. Just try not to get strangled by the chain while you sleep.”

“Thanks Mabel,” Dipper gave his sister a brief hug before returning to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Despite the safety measures Dipper had taken, he still felt too on edge to fall asleep. While researching vampire weaknesses, he had read a lot of old myths, many of which said, that if you get bitten by a vampire three nights in a row, you can become a vampire. Some of them also said that only one bite was needed, but since Dipper was definitely not a vampire after one bite, that couldn’t be the case.

Somehow Dipper managed to fall asleep, only a short, dreamless slumber awaiting him, before he woke up again. It wasn’t a sudden wake up or even really a slow one; it was more like that sudden realization where you’re lying in bed with your eyes open, and you wonder if you ever went to sleep at all.

Dipper blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to shake of the feeling of being watched, but finding himself unable to.

He sat up in bed, nearly screaming at what he saw, but somehow finding himself unable to. Opposite of his bed, sitting in Dipper’s armchair and looking all too comfortable, was Bill.

“Did you really think that could keep me out?” Bill asked, his beautiful mouth stretched in a small smirk. He rose from the chair and began to stride closer to Dipper. “Salt, garlic, and that thing around your neck…”

“Maybe the crucifix doesn’t harm you,” Dipper grabbed the necklace, holding it as tightly as a shield. “But the chain is made of silver.”

“Oh, I know that,” suddenly Bill was only inches away, so close that Dipper could smell his cold breath; it smelled like fresh honey and jasmine. “I’ve already touched it while I stroked your beautiful neck~”

“This… this is the first time I’m wearing it,” Dipper gasped.

“How long do you think I’ve been in here?” Bill smirked, not waiting for an answer as he continued. “You look so peaceful while sleeping… I could watch you all night long~”

Bill situated himself atop of Dipper’s body, effectively holding him down.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Dipper asked, trying his best to cover his neck using his chin.

“Your blood…” Bill said with a wistful sigh. “It calls to me…” Bill stuck his face closer to Dipper’s neck, so close that the vampire’s nose touched Dipper’s skin. “It sings to me from within your veins…”

At that moment, Dipper felt very confused; on one hand, he had a bloodthirsty monster lying on top of him, talking about how it hungered for his blood, but on the other hand, he had an attractive, young(-looking) guy on top of him, nuzzling his neck. He tried to focus on the monster aspect, as the last thing he wanted to do, was pop a boner.

“What are you going to do?” Dipper shut his eyes, fearing the answer he would hear. “Drain me dry? Turn me into a vampire?”

“Of course not!” Bill let out a mirthful laughter. “If I did that, I’d never taste your sweet blood again… No, I plan on making you my ghoul…”

“What?!” Dipper exclaimed, his eyes opening in shock.

“My immortal servant,” Bill explained. “Forever bound to me… And I’m going to do it at the Halloween party…”

“Why are you telling me this?” Dipper frowned. “I’m never going to go along with it!”

“This is the third time you’ve rejected me,” Bill pouted before grinning again. “Of course, you probably don’t remember the first time…”

“You…” Dipper paused as Bill’s eye started to glow in the dark; a beautiful golden light captivating Dipper’s gaze. Suddenly, Dipper couldn’t remember why Bill was so dangerous. He recalled that he needed to get away from him for some reason, but why?

“Oh, would you look at that,” Bill’s finger stroked the two band-aids on Dipper’s neck. “Why would you ever hide your neck away?”

Bill took a hold of one of the band-aids, gently and carefully pulling it off, revealing the skin beneath. Dipper barely felt it or the removal of the next band-aid, but he did feel Bill stroking his fingers across the previously covered area.

“Oh, it’s almost a crime that I have to wait until tomorrow,” Bill sighed wistfully. “But ghouls have to be somewhat willing… They have to say yes first, but that yes could apply to anything… a date, a dance… One yes is all it takes, and you’ll be mine forever…”

Dipper couldn’t quite process what Bill was saying, but with the other boy kissing and nuzzling his neck, it sounded pretty good.

“I need…” Bill gasped, licking his lips, his nostrils flaring as he smelled Dipper’s neck. “Just one more taste…” Bill opened his mouth, his canines extending into fangs.

Dipper was brought out of his trance when he felt Bill bite into his neck. The pain was sharp and somewhat intense, but it quickly subsided, adrenaline and a distinct feeling of pleasure replacing it.

The sensation ended as quickly as it began, and Bill sat up, licking his lips and looking immensely satisfied with himself.

“I’ll… never… be yours,” Dipper gasped, feeling exhausted after Bill’s feeding. Bill tilted his head in confusion.

“That’s the exact same thing you told me the first time,” Bill responded, rising from Dipper’s bed. He walked over to Dipper’s closet where a picture of Dipper’s class hung. “But do you know what I’ll do, if you continue to say no?” Bill walked his fingers across the picture. “… I’ll have to take someone else…” he paused his fingers on a random student, and used his long nails to cross out the person’s face. “… And drain them dry… Unless…” he walked his fingers over to Dipper and circled him on the picture. “You say yes…”

“Never,” Dipper repeated. Suddenly, Bill was sitting on top of him again, now glaring angrily at Dipper.

“So many people are going to get hurt because of you,” Bill snarled. “Many will die…”

“You’re bluffing,” Dipper retorted.

“I’m vampire,” Bill responded, seemingly cooling down somewhat, as he leaned closer to Dipper. “It’s in my nature to kill…”

Before Dipper could react, Bill caught his lips in a kiss, immediately using his tongue to force Dipper’s mouth open. Bill tasted like iron and, for some reason, chili. Dipper knew he should be disgusted, after all it was his own blood he was tasting, but the way Bill’s tongue moved around, trying to engage Dipper’s in some sort of oral dance, it did things to Dipper’s body.

After Dipper felt completely breathless, Bill pulled away with a smug look on his face, and it didn’t take long for Dipper to realize why.

“It seems all your blood is rushing lower down,” Bill emphasized his sentence by gyrating his hips, generating a small moan from Dipper. “There’s a lot more where that came from~”

“N-no,” Dipper stuttered, despite his body begging for more. “I don’t want anything to do with you. Get out.”

“Hmm, you don’t sound too sure,” Bill hummed in thought. “But alright then. Just remember,” Bill placed his hand on Dipper’s head. “My threats are far from idle… Tomorrow, you either go to the prom with me and become my ghoul, or someone is going to die.”

Dipper didn’t know what Bill did, but the vampire must have made him fall asleep, since he woke up the next morning, no trace of Bill except from the destroyed class picture.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, school was cancelled to give the students time to prepare for the Halloween dance. Members of the student council showed up to oversee the final touches to the decorations, and generally just make sure everything was in order, but most of the students stayed home.

Dipper was a wreck; the things Bill had said yesterday kept running through his head. The logical part of his brain kept insisting that it had all been a dream, but Dipper knew it was real.

When evening finally came, Dipper had made up his mind; he would go to the Halloween dance and try his best to protect the other students from Bill. He would try to avoid taking Bill up on his offer, but if someone came too close to get hurt, he might be forced to become Bill’s servant for all eternity.

“Dipper, you ready to go yet?” Mabel asked as she entered his room, already dressed in her costume; a zombie princess. “You’re not even wearing your costume yet!”

“Give me ten minutes,” Dipper told her, pushing her out of his room and shutting the door. Ironically enough, Dipper was dressing up as a vampire this year; a white dress shirt, black slacks, black cape, and fake fangs. Dipper looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, trying to tell himself that everything was going to be alright, and he almost believed it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once Dipper arrived at the dance, he hurried over to the snack table and leaned against the wall, scanning the entire party for any sign of Bill. He managed to keep it up for an hour before his guard lowered, and he felt a presence near him. The sound of someone clearing their throat beside him, almost made Dipper jump into the air. He turned his head and saw Bill, standing right beside him, holding a glass of punch.

“When did you get there?” Dipper asked, his heart still pumping after the small shock. “How did you get there?!”

“You sure you really want to know?” Bill smirked, reaching across Dipper to place his unfinished drink on the snack table. When he pulled his arm back, Bill made sure to glide his hand over Dipper’s chest. “Love your costume~”

“Can’t say the same to you,” Dipper frowned and took a step back, trying to keep some distance between the two. “What are you even supposed to be?”

Bill was dressed in a black shirt with a golden collar with elbow long sleeves, black jean shorts that only almost reached the mid-thigh, light yellow leggings, black boots with yellow shoelaces, and a crucifix necklace. Dipper couldn’t help but feel that the purpose of the crucifix was to taunt him.

“I’m dressed as the most terrifying creature on the planet, of course,” Bill giggled. “A human.”

“A human wouldn’t be wearing that in late October,” Dipper scoffed. “Aren’t you freezing in that?”

“Are you concerned about me?” Bill gasped, his eyes lighting up in delight.

“Of course not!” Dipper growled at the vampire.

“Don’t worry, my little blood doll; I’m always cold, but I wouldn’t mind if you warmed me up~” Bill grinned only to start laughing once he saw the blush on Dipper’s cheeks. “I think you’re beginning to warm up to me yourself.”

“Hardly!” Dipper glared, trying to will away his blush.

“So, have you thought about my offer?” Bill tilted his head questioningly. “You gotta admit, it’s a pretty good offer; immortality, eternal youth, powers and abilities beyond ordinary humans, no vampire weaknesses…”

“My answer is still no,” Dipper folded his arms across his chest defiantly. “And I am not going to change it. You were bluffing, just like I thought; you don’t even have a date.”

“Actually, I do,” Bill replied smugly. “I met him in town, and he was more than happy to bring me to the party. And if you don’t change your tune,” Bill pointed to the other end of the room, right at a student named Robbie, who was chatting with Wendy. “I’m going to give him the best, and last, night of his life.”

With those words, Bill strutted over to Robbie who greeted him happily.

Dipper knew Robbie; he was one of Wendy’s friends, also one of her exes. The guy was a major jerk, and an even bigger poser, but that didn’t mean that Dipper wanted him to die. He’d just have to find a way to warn Robbie, without Bill interfering.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dipper spent most of the party observing Bill and Robbie, both waiting for the moment Robbie would be alone and preparing for the moment Bill would attack Robbie.

Bill stole a glance at Dipper before leaning forward and whispering something into Robbie’s ear. Robbie nodded and said something before walking over to the snack table and start pouring some punch. Dipper seized the opportunity and nearly ran the short distance over to Robbie.

“Uh, hey, Robbie?” Dipper started, not knowing exactly how to tell Robbie that his date was a bloodsucking monster. Robbie turned his head, looking slightly startled, before his face returned to his standard expression.

“Oh, it’s you,” he responded in a monotonous tone. “You’re that dumb kid Wendy hangs out with…”

“Yeah, so, uh, I’m kinda surprised at who you brought to the party,” Dipper knew he was speaking just a tad too fast, mostly because of his nerves, but he had to find a way to warn Robbie.

“Me too,” Robbie let out a small scoff. “It’s like, super weird too, ‘cause I’ve never really been attracted to guys before, but… there’s something about Bill… I dunno, he asked me and I just couldn’t say no.”

“Okay, Robbie, I know you’re not going to believe me, but I need to warn you,” Dipper took a deep breath. “Bill is dangerous, very dangerous. He’s going to kill you, and believe or not, I don’t want you to die.”

“Ugh, Bill told me about this,” Robbie let out a tired moan. “Look, you had your chance and you blew it. Now you’re just mad because he got an upgrade.”

“Yeah, an upgrade,” Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, I’m heading back to Bill now,” Robbie said, holding two cups of punch in his hands. Just as Robbie turned to return to Bill, Dipper reacted on instinct, and hit the cups out of Robbie’s hands, resulting in the punch dousing the older teen. “Ugh! You stupid kid!”

“Sorry,” Dipper squeaked, holding up his hands in a passive manner.

“Whatever, I’m going home!” Robbie marched out of the room, leaving Dipper to breath out a sigh of relief.

“You probably think you’re really clever,” Dipper gasped and turned around to see Bill standing right behind him, glaring at him. “So, you managed to save one, but this party is filled blood bags. There’s only one way for you to protect them all and you know it, so just say yes.”

“No,” Dipper responded defiantly.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to bring out the big guns,” Bill smirked before turning away again. Dipper wasn’t sure where he was going, but when he realized it, his heart stopped. Bill was walking directly towards Mabel. Bill whispered something to her before walking with her towards the door leading outside.

Dipper ran over to the door, gazing out into the night, only just spotting them as they walked towards the forest surrounding the school. Dipper broke into a dash, running as fast as he could after them.

“I still don’t get it,” Dipper heard Mabel’s voice and followed. “Why did you bring me here again?”

“I want to show you something,” Bill’s voice responded. “Come closer, and close your eyes~”

Dipper was finally able to see them; they were standing in a clearing, Bill was standing behind Mabel, slowly advancing on her, while Mabel had her eyes closed.

“STOP!!!” Dipper roared as he reached the clearing.

“Dipper?” Mabel opened her eyes and stared questioningly at Dipper, but before she could react, Bill grabbed her from behind and turned her head to bare her neck. “What are you doing, Bill!?”

“Mabel, he IS a vampire,” Dipper shouted. “He’s going to kill you!”

“He’s right, you know,” Bill smirked and turned his gaze toward Dipper. “And your brother had the chance to save you, but he didn’t take it, so now I’m taking my consolation prize~”

“I-is this a joke?” Mabel asked, panic beginning to fill her voice. “Dipper?”

“Bill, stop, please!” Dipper pleaded with Bill, but the vampire ignored him, only licking his lips as his mouth neared Mabel’s neck. Dipper knew what he had to do, he only hoped it wasn’t too late. He fell down to his knees and lowered his head, before saying, as clearly as he could; “You win.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Bill was still perilously close to Mabel’s neck, but he was focused on Dipper.

“I’ll be your ghoul, like you wanted,” Dipper clarified. “Just… don’t hurt her…”

Bill didn’t say anything, but his smile grew as he released his grip on Mabel.

“What are you doing?!” Mabel asked, grabbing a hold of Bill’s arm. Bill ripped his arm away and some kind of supernatural force pushed Mabel to the ground. “Dipper!”

“Now,” Bill stood in front of Dipper, looking down on him like some kind of glorious god, before grabbing him by the shirt, forcing him to his feet, and then wrapping an arm around the human’s body. Bill raised his other hand to his mouth and used his sharp canines to cut a hole in the palm, dark blood leaking out of the wound. He extended the bleeding palm towards Dipper. “Drink,” Bill commanded.

Dipper made a face of disgust before placing his mouth on the vampire’s wound, licking and sucking the blood. The taste was… absolute heaven; thick and cold, so sweet and delectable, running through his body, filling him with ecstasy, clouding his mind and numbing all other sensations.

“My turn,” Bill whispered, taking his hand away. In Dipper’s current state, Bill easily maneuvered him to expose his neck, and was able to bite it without any complaint or fight, and Bill drank; he drank that sweet, vital liquid. Once he had his fill, for now, he turned his head toward Mabel, sitting on the ground and looking absolutely terrified, and gave her smirk, showing off his blood covered teeth.

Then, within the blink of an eye, he was gone, but so was Dipper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you want to:3
> 
>  
> 
> So, Vinnie Vampyr starts like the fic, a teenage boy is having a dream about dancing at the school's Halloween party with a gorgeous girl who turns out to be a vampire and bites him. He wakes up the next day to find bite marks on his neck and even meets the girl from his dreams at school that day. While, to my memory, we never get a single line of dialogue from Vinnie, she shows a clear interest in the main character, who does his best to avoid her. I might remember wrong, but I also seem to recall a moment in the book where the main character thinks he sees Vinnie in his room at night, but it's never made clear if it was true or just a hallucination.
> 
> Meanwhile, because the main character has been avoiding Vinnie, she has instead brought his best friend to the party, and I don't remember much about what happened then, kinda ironic considering it's the climax of the book, but the main character and his best friend, along with the main character's girlfriend, (who despite first being mentioned now actually had a pretty good presence in the book and amazing chemistry with the main character,) Vinnie is chased away and the three of them are relieved, only to read in the newspaper next morning that a young man was found dead, completely drained of all blood, and the only marks on his body were two small wounds in his neck.


End file.
